staypediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sofitel
Sofitel Hotels & Resorts are a chain of luxury hotels based in Paris, France, and owned by AccorHotels since 1980. Founded in 1964 in France, Sofitel quickly developed worldwide to reach more than 200 properties. In 2008, Sofitel became a brand of luxury hotels only, downsized its property count to 89, and created new brands. History Banque Paribas opened the first Sofitel in Strasbourg (France) on 26 June 1964, the Sofitel Strasbourg Grande Île, which was the first 5-star hotel in the city. International development In the 1970s, Sofitel became an international chain of hotels. The first Sofitel in the United States opened in 1975 in Minneapolis, Minnesota. Sofitel entered the US market with a French approach to hospitality, making French baguettes on-site, offering a wide selection of wines, providing bidets in 1/3 of the rooms, and hiring French chefs to manage the kitchens. The hotel turned a profit within 18 months of operations. In 1976, Sofitel opened the Sofitel Philippine Plaza Manila, the first 5-star hotel in Manila, a building designed by Filipino architect Leandro Locsin. In 1980, Sofitel was purchased by Accor and joined the group's hotel brands: Novotel, Mercure, Ibis. The first Sofitel in Colombia opened in 1995, and the first Sofitel in Japan opened in 1996. In 1997, the group announced the opening of the Sofitel New York Hotel, a $90 million investment on West 44th Street between Fifth Avenue and Avenue of the Americas (next to the New York Yacht Club). In the early 2000s, Sofitel went through a major expansion plan in Asia, targeting beach resorts in Thailand, China, and Indonesia. Sofitel also opened the Sofitel Tokyo, the Sofitel St James London, Sofitel Chicago Water Tower, Sofitel Lafayette Square Washington D.C., Sofitel Marrakech, Sofitel Silom Bangkok, Sofitel Montréal and Sofitel Buenos Aires. Between 2003 and 2004, Sofitel opened 14 locations, including the Sofitel Cancún, its first hotel in Mexico, and 7 new locations in Asia. By 2010, Sofitel had +20 properties in China. Luxury and asset-light strategy In 2005, Accor North America decided to apply a joint-venture model on the ownership of 6 of its 11 North-American Sofitel properties to develop new growth opportunities. Then in 2007, the brand underwent a global overhaul. The number of hotels was reduced by 50% and a high-end offer around the Sofitel brand inspired by the French Art de vivre was developed. Sofitel adopted an asset-light strategy (less ownership in properties) to bring more focus on hotel management and related services. Between 2009 and 2012, 30 new properties were added to Sofitel's portfolio: The Hotel Carrasco in Montevideo, its first hotel in Uruguay, and the Sofitel Legend Metropole Hanoi in Vietnam. The 182-room Sofitel Vienna Stephansdom designed by French architect Jean Nouvel (2010); The Grand Amsterdam (2011). By 2013, Sofitel managed 8 properties in the Middle East with plans for further expansion.= The Dubai Downtown opened in 2014, and Sofitel Jeddah in 2015. The Sofitel Dubai The Palm Resort & Spa and the Sofitel Bali Nusa Dua Beach Resort both opened in 2013 with plans to further develop Sofitel's network of resorts in the Middle East and Africa. In June 2017, Sofitel announced the construction of its highest property so far in the Middle East, the Sofitel Dubai Wafi. Sofitel worked with fashion designers to create the So Sofitel artsy hotels: Kenzo Takada for the Sofitel So Mauritius, Christian Lacroix for the Sofitel So Bangkok, Karl Lagerfeld for the Sofitel So Singapore, and Polpat Asavaprapha for the Sofitel So Hua Hin. Brands Locations Links Category:Sofitel Category:Accor Category:1964 establishments Category:Luxury Hotels Category:SO/ Sofitel Category:Sofitel LEGEND